


Texts

by WizardWriter123



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: I hope you enjoy it, I'm Sorry, M/M, Maxneil, this is going to be a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardWriter123/pseuds/WizardWriter123
Summary: I haven't seen a lot of Maxneil works (if you find some please direct me to them) so I decided to write my own. Enjoy!





	Texts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is really my first time writing anything like this, so I'm sorry if it's not exactly to your liking, but I tried! Enjoy!

Max sighed as he heard yet another one of his coworkers grumble about something, starting a whole new argument. Hating people in general, he was ready to bounce after the first hour of mindless babble. The meeting going on for several more hours was not something he expected. While the chairmembers bickered back and forth, he checked his phone, suddenly feeling it buzz in his pocket.

**Neil:**  
_How’s the meeting going?_

Max smiled at his boyfriend’s message, feeling some happiness. Leave it to Neil to always brighten his day. As another worker raised their voice, he frowned and prepared a message back:

**Max:**  
_I want to stab everyone. Repeatedly._

Stashing his phone in his pocket, Max looked up again. It seems the debate between his companions had escalated to the point of almost screaming. Rubbing his fingers against his forehead, Max looked down to see another text from his partner.

**Neil:**  
_Remember there’s no coffee in jail._  
_Or me. I’m not heading there either._

Letting out a faint laugh, Max stashed his phone in his pocket before grabbing his coat and standing. As attention was directed towards him, he shrugged apologetically.

“Sorry guys, but I have to leave,” he stated, heading to door. “Health issue.” The patrons nodded understandingly and resumed their conversation without him. Max smiled as the door closed behind him, blocking out all of his coworkers noise. The ‘heath issue’ may be him not killing them (great for their health) but he didn’t see the need to mention that.

Smiling, he thought of his boyfriend and the motivation his message left him. Man, he couldn’t wait to head home tonight.


End file.
